El Gato Negro
by Sonrisas
Summary: Eren quiere deshacerse del molesto gato que ronda por su apartamento. Pero él no va a ponérselo fácil… después de todo; Levi tiene mal carácter. AU; Eren x Levi. Neko!Levi.


**Pairing:** Eren x Levi.

**Advertencias:** AU. No mucho más por ahora.

**Disclaimer: **Ni SnK ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Su dueño es Hajime Isayama. La idea general del fanfiction está inspirada en el manga «Inu mo Arukeba», de Kazusa Takashima. Sólo inspirada.~

* * *

**EL GATO NEGRO**

Prologo

* * *

Al abrir la puerta, Eren pudo sentir como una fuerte brisa de aire caliente azotaba su rostro, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo había estado eso cerrado, cuestionamiento que sólo pudo aumentar cuando sus pasos por el pasillo resonaron firmes cada vez que aplastaba la madera bajo sus pies. Resultaba bastante tétrico si lo pensaba bien. No quería imaginarse el suplicio de querer salir de su cuarto durante la noche y toparse esos ruidos, que aun estando acompañado, le ponían los pelos de punta. Unos pasos detrás, caminaban su hermana y su mejor amigo, quienes al parecer habían notado también el pequeño inconveniente de un piso sin cuidar. Ella con un rostro sin ninguna expresión importante, y él, con los nervios pegados a la boca, nervioso.

Jaeger tardó aproximadamente unos cinco segundos en darse cuenta del error que significaba tener el apartamento a oscuras, y se apuró en darle al interruptor y encender la luz.

— Está en mejor estado de lo que pensé… —Mikasa fue la primera en hablar una vez cerraron la puerta, mientras se quitaba el pesado abrigo de los hombros y lo colgaba del perchero, justo a un costado de la pared—. Si quitamos el detalle del piso…

El lugar parecía a simple vista un sitio… acogedor. No muy cuantioso ni muy escaso. Sólo al entrar ya se veía una sala de estar, una cocina americana y un pequeño e improvisado comedor a un costado. Sin embargo nada ahí parecía tener menos de diez años, ni siquiera los pocos electrodomésticos, como el refrigerador o la estufa. De seguro tendrían que hacer un par de arreglos ahí para acomodar sus propias cosas… No todo podía ser tan barato en una vida.

La asiática se apresuró a entrar, tirando su maleta al piso, como si fuera un asiento, y sacó su teléfono móvil para acomodar los planes de la mudanza. Armin suspiró a su vez y se perdió por el pasillo principal del apartamento, iniciado su jornada de reconocimiento.

Eran los mejores amigos desde siempre; Armin, Eren y Mikasa, los tres mosqueteros. Juntos en todo, incluso en la nueva y tenebrosa aventura que les imponía el ingreso a la universidad. Una ciudad nueva, una casa nueva… muchas cosas para adaptarse. Y comenzaban ahí, en ese pequeño apartamento ubicado en un barrio antiguo… lo único al alcance de su bolsillo. Sólo agradecía que su hermana adoptiva fuese lo suficientemente imponente como para hacerle sentiré seguro, incluso en ese lugar.

— Las cosas deberían estar aquí en una o dos horas —Dijo Mikasa al guardar el teléfono. Volvió a ponerse de pie y estiró sus brazos, desperezándose por culpa de la modorra—. Iré a recorrer la zona y a traer algo para cenar. Por favor… no incendien la casa mientras vuelvo. Y más aún, no le abran la puerta a nadie.

Por unos momentos Eren sintió ganas de recordarle a su hermana quién era el mayor ahí, pero optó por callarse. Sólo se atrevió a susurrar un altanero «Ya lo sé» cuando ella abandonó el apartamento, algo muy valiente de su parte.

Con su pecho inflado del orgullo por haberle respondido a Mikasa (Tarde, tal vez, pero lo hizo), Eren se dedicó a inspeccionar el lugar, al menos intentarlo mientras su temor por lo antiguo le hiciera esconderse. Tenía dos plantas, tres cuartos y una pequeña oficina al pie de la escalera. Parecía que a la esquina del comedor había un balcón chiquito, por el cual no iba a asomarse mientras estuviera oscuro, su nivel de masoquismo llegaba sólo al caminar por esa casa en compañía del crujir del piso. Las escaleras eran… un cuento distinto. No crujían, pero si emitían un sonido hueco, el cual no le daba buena espina. Juraría que esos doce escalones al segundo nivel fueron los más largos de toda su vida.

Al subir vio a Armin, casi instalado en uno de los cuartos. Estaba de rodillas justo delante de un enorme armario incrustado dentro de la pared, tal vez acomodando algo, o intentado revisar su interior. El castaño se arrodilló junto a él, curioso.

Arlert no se inmutó por su presencia. Estaba mirando el interior del armario, ocultando con su cuerpo algo que parecía no querer compartir con él.

— Tu ropa no va a guardarse sola, si esperas que lo haga… —Le molestó Eren rápidamente, remarcando mucho la última palabra. El rubio hizo un ruidito de silencio, y eso le extrañó un poco—. ¿Armin?

— Shh, está durmiendo…

— ¿El qué?...

Rodando los ojos, el chiquillo de los ojos claros abrió un poco más la puerta corrediza del armario. Ahí, entre los cajones sin colocar del todo, dormía un pequeño gatito de pelaje oscuro, enroscado como una pelota. Su pechito bajaba y subía a un ritmo un poco adormecedor, y, tenía que admitirlo, el pequeño animal daba las ganas suficientes para tomarlo entre los brazos y echarse de espaldas con él para dormir una siesta.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño momento de calma se vio opacado por la preocupación. Preocupación con nombre y apellido…

Mikasa Ackerman; quien detestaba a los animales.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? —Eren no encontró otra cosa más inteligente para preguntar, justo antes de que el más joven se atreviera a tomar al animalito entre sus brazos para sacarlo del incómodo cajón. Este pareció despertarse, y a mover sus patitas torpemente de arriba abajo, como intentando caminar por el aire.

Armin lo tomó bien entonces, mirando su rostro achatado, el cual demostraba un mal genio a la distancia. Aun así se le hizo adorable, y todavía más cuando el pequeño buscó chupetear uno de sus dedos cuando lo acercó mucho a su boca. Torció el gesto ante eso, y poco a poco su mirada fue volteándose al mayor, quien iba entendiendo el curso que tomaba la situación.

— P-pues… E-es muy pequeño para dejarlo ir, y… —Con lo último le tendió al gatito a Eren, haciendo un puchero muy similar al del animal—. Si tú dices que lo quieres… bueno, ella va a dejarte.

— ¿Si yo digo que lo quiero?

Lo pensó un poco. No sonaba nada mal. Decían que los gatos espantaban las malas vibras, y eso les serviría de mucho al contar el apartamento en el cual estaban metidos ahora. Sería una buena compañía… una buena almohada, valga la redundancia.

Con cierto cuidado tendió una mano a tomar la pequeña plaquita que colgaba del cuello del minino. Era una especie de corazón, el cual, atado de una cinta roja, anunciaba de forma elegante y con letras mayúsculas el nombre de "Levi".

— Un nombre horrible si me permites decirlo —Se mofó Eren sin culpa, soltando la placa y mirando al gato a los ojos. Esos enormes ojos amarillentos que parecían estar matándole con la mirada—. ¿Qué pasa, bicho?

* * *

Cuando Mikasa entró al apartamento no había nadie en la primera planta. Las maletas estaban esparcidas a lo largo de la sala de estar y las luces estaban prendidas a medias. Sin embargo el silencio le ganó. Esos dos idiotas habían hecho algo, de eso estaba segura, y más segura estaba mientras corría a la segunda planta para encargarse de que no hubiesen hecho ninguna estupidez.

Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue a un asustado Armin intentado quitarle algo a Eren de los brazos.

Antes de darse cuenta de nada, una sombra negra huyó frenética por el hueco que quedaba entre ella y el hueco de la puerta. A pesar de no poder ver qué había sido esa cosa, si llegó a la imagen para nada agradable de sus compañeros de piso enredados sobre el suelo, el rubio sobré el castaño, y este último mostraba una para nada discreta cicatriz surcando su mejilla derecha, recién abierta.

La única chica se llevó una mano a la frente, sin poder entender bien. Y lo único que pareció aclararle algo fue lo que Eren se atrevió a decir:

— _Maldito gato. _


End file.
